The Greatest Story Ever Told
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: DG -ULTIMO capitulo! -Letras a un Sueño- !
1. Final Confuso

The Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
Capítulo 1 -Final Confuso-  
  
"Hace tanto tiempo que he guardado todo esto que siento, que lo creí muerto. Han sido muchas las situaciones que hemos pasado, y siempre estarán en nuestra mente las que no sucedieron...pero ¿Porqué? Porque tenía que enamorarme de ti? Porque tendría que darme cuenta de lo que sentía tan tarde? Porque no asumí que por imposible que fuera, sucedió? Será que partimos mal?. Ya nada puedo hacer. Las cosas pasaron así...es una historia particular, hace un año y mas...comenzó esta relación que mas que amistad fue un juego de dimes y diretes, que mas de alguna vez se nos fue de control. Tantas veces te invadió el miedo y yo no lo supe comprender. Habían cosas que no podíamos notar, mas allá d nuestros ojos se iba formando algo que no tiene nombre...  
  
Siempre cuestioné tu forma de hacer las cosas, eras tan frío, tan misterioso, con tanto que esconder y temer, que en un principio me molestaba de sobremanera tu actitud de indiferente, y mas de alguna vez, me hizo llorar. Hoy comprendo todo, tus arranques de pánico que quizás, fueron provocados por mi... por mi propia inseguridad que era mejor reflejarla en tu incapacidad de demostrar sentimientos.  
  
Tantas noches me cuestioné nuestra forma de relacionarnos, que incluso me convencí a mi misma de que no tenias ninguna importancia en mi, ni en mi vida...por lo tanto menos en mi corazón. Es tan difícil levantarse una mañana para toparse con tus ojos y saber que todo el enojo e ira que sentía por ti, no era mas que una forma de esconder un inmenso cariño. Con solo tu mirada, descolocaste mi mundo, tanto así que no pude ni hablarte, ni reaccionar de la forma planeada. Tu sólo abrazo me llevo fuera de este mundo, sentir tu perfume me elevó mas allá d las nubes. Pues es así que impotente y fuera de mi objetividad, reaccioné de la peor forma posible. Me vi invadida de un miedo que jamás sentí. Un temor a admitir todo aquello por lo que había luchado inconscientemente por mucho tiempo..aun sin saberlo. Era la vía fácil...acompañada de sentimientos inexplicables y una impulsividad que siempre me ha jugado en contra, lo hice. Cometí un error que podría costarme una d las cosas que mas aprecio en esta vida...Tu. No lo sabía, pero que tu estuvieses enojado conmigo era la manera ideal para no tener que asumir nada. En vuelta en este torrente de emociones, dije cosas que tenían grado de verdad pero sin ningún derecho.  
  
Aquel día...tome el valor que requería y pude hablarte...con mucho nerviosismo, dije lo que en realidad quise decirte días anteriores. Pero de tu parte no recibí ninguna respuesta... sólo por un pergamino me hiciste saber "No tengo palabras" no supe como interpretar eso, y aun no lo se. No se que pasa por tu cabeza ahora..que sentiste...si a ti te sucede lo mismo que a mi.. y creo q no lo sabré jamás, y eso es lo que mas lamento..por que creo q en el silencio esta tu respuesta implícita...  
  
Una vez dijiste... "El amor comienza con una sonrisa, crece con un beso y muere con una lágrima" pues... me quedare con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, jamás podré probar el sabor d tus labios.. pero la lágrima ya fue derramada...  
  
Nunca quise jugar con tus sentimientos...jamás pensé hacerlo...solo sucedió. Se que perdí la única esperanza que había contigo... pero quiero que sepas que jamás olvidare todo lo que siento y sentí por ti... fuiste una d las personas que ha marcado mi vida sin solución... por eso siempre serás mi amor imposible...  
  
Pude llegar a amarte... Draco  
  
Te quiere  
  
Virginia Weasley"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------**---------------- ---------------  
  
Holaaap!  
  
Mi segundo fic, nose cuanto tenga de ficción pero salió bien... creo haber expresado todo lo que se podía, y debía expresarse... Tendrá mas capítulos, eso no lo dudo.....  
  
espero que les haya gustado, porque a mi sip!!!!! Cuídense, y no olviden el review..!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos...........  
  
Chkta-Kap......=*****  
  
Msn: josesita_velasco@hotmail.com 


	2. Reacciones Inesperadas

The Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
Capitulo 2 -Reacciones Inesperadas-  
  
Después de escribir la carta, lo enrolló y lo puso en la pata de su fiel lechuza "Bin". Que salió rápidamente por la ventana.  
  
Le era difícil comprender lo que esta pasando... Ginny se acostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta cayo dormida recordando....  
  
//FlashBack///----------------------------------  
  
Por los pasillos de Howgarts... Ginny encuentra a Malfoy que llevaba dos días d no hablarle..  
  
-"Dra..Malfoy..podemos hablar?"  
  
-"que sucede?"- dijo el no muy cortante  
  
-"Draco.. yo se que no hice bien en decirte eso aquel día....no se porque lo hice...no tengo justificación... pero necesito decirte algo.."  
  
-"Yo también te quiero....y se que me di cuenta tarde, pero no sabia como decírtelo..entiéndeme.... En fin....solo quería decirte eso.....y que todo lo que yo te he dicho es verdad...."-Ginny paro de hablar al ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy,- Ehm......bueno eso quería decirte..ehm............Ayos!  
  
Ginny se fue casi corriendo calmadamente (para aparentar)  
  
Pasada la tarde, mientras hacia sus tareas, pudo ver una hermosa lechuza negra, con plumas moteadas, plateadas encima de su escritorio. Apresurada, sacó el pergamino y leyó:  
  
"No tengo Palabras"  
  
No tenia firma, pero ella bien conocía esa caligrafía, aquella tinta, y mas aun aquella lechuza.  
  
//Fin FlashBack///-------------------------  
  
-"Dormida otra vez! Dios esta niñita"- dijo una joven que acababa de entrar a la habitación -"Ginny.., Ginny!! Te he estado buscando pronto levantateeeee!!!" -" QUE??????"- dijo asustada Ginny - "Ahh eres tu Josefina..me asustaste, que sucede???"  
  
-"Adivinaa......"- Dijo Josefina tratando de crear expectación en su joven amiga  
  
-"Vamos dime!!! Me dejaras así?"- dijo la pelirroja impaciente  
  
-"Hay que poco sentido de la emoción tienes!.... y lo que vengo a contarte lo amerita!. Ok ok ok, te dire... Pues. cierto amigo mío. me ha pillado en el patio. y bueno. me contó que el baile de navidad se adelanto dos semanas!!!!"- Dijo josefina emocionadisisisima  
  
-"Ah, eso....la verdad no se que tiene de alegre..."- dijo Ginny desanimada  
  
-"No entiendo, hace unos días estabas muy emocionada con el tema, Aparte, Daaaaa, es la oportunidad para que al fin!! George decida invitarme..tu sabes"- terminó de decir eso y se sonrojo completamente  
  
-"uuuuuuuh jajaja, comprendo, pero.... debo contarte... algo que me tiene......inquieta..."- le dijo Ginny  
  
-"Que!??????????"  
  
-"...le envié a carta a ... tu sabes quien......y no se aun..... Aparte, no podría soportar verlo con esa cara de buldog, o alguna otra tonta que se le quiera tirar... si fuera tan idiota, yo estaría yendo con el al baile! Porque me di cuenta tan tarde!!! Y además, en vísperas de mi cumpleaños."- Dijo Ginny completamente alterada  
  
-"Ginny, calma... mira, yo se que .....Él.... no es tonto, no sabría cuanto se esta perdiendo, aparte, yo he seguido todo lo que ha pasado y estoy segura que si le pusiste lo que realmente sentía, no tiene porque no perdonarte. Será mayor que tu, pero ambas sabemos que en cuestiones de relaciones interpersonales, es algo......quedadito...jajaja"- ambas rieron- "Así que no te preocupes amiguita, y mejor, preocúpate de nuestra ida mañana a Hogsmade con Mione para vernos preciooooosas!"  
  
Eso dejo mucho mas aliviada a Ginny, Josefina se había convertido en su mejor amiga junto con Mione. Josefina Buttelli había llegado este año como estudiante de intercambio pero su familia se había quedado en Londres, por lo que seguiría ahí hasta terminar 7mo curso. Estaba en la casa Gryffindor, en 6to, compañera de Mione, Harry y Ron. Y desde que llego siempre tuvo una estrecha relación con ellos y con los gemelos... ..y claro....mas que estrecha..con George.. [N/A =P]  
  
Esa noche las chicas bajaron al comedor, y Ginny lo buscó con la mirada pero no lo encontró...  
  
Antes de cenar, el director se dirigió a los alumnos confirmando la información que Josefina le había dicho a Ginny, el Baile sería la próxima semana. Comieron en tranquilidad, y fueron a sus dormitorios... Como era viernes, Josefina, Mione y Ginny iban a dormir en la misma habitación. Así que Ginny fue a buscar su almohada y pijama a la habitación de las chicas de 5to y encontró aquella negra lechuza sobre su cama... Quedó helada pasada en frente de ella sin saber que hacer..hasta que por fin se decidió a abrir el pergamino y leyó:  
  
"Querida Ginny: Un error no es culpa de uno, siempre es mitad y mitad, y esta vez no es la excepción. Quiero revertir las lagrimas...y enmendarlas con sonrisas... Te espero, cuando termines de leer esto...ve a el lago.  
Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ginny salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras, donde se encontró con George...  
  
-"Hey hermanita, calma calma... que pasa!?"  
  
-"No nada, esq.............olvide....algo .......en ......la ........biblioteca"- dijo ella agitada.  
  
-"Ah.... te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Dijo George  
  
-"Ahora!?¡, ok cual!"- dijo Ginny impaciente  
  
-"Es cierto que Harry invito a Josefina al baile??????"- dijo George algo irritado  
  
-"Si es cierto, porque?"  
  
-"Ella dijo que si?"  
  
-"No, por que ....AUN HAY ESTUPIDOS RETRASADOS"- Dijo Ginny algo insinuante  
  
-"Comprendo....UFFFFFFFFF"  
  
-"Nada de UF! Tu vas y la invitas ya!, si no puede que vaya con Harry ya que hoy lo estuvo pensando y me dijo que lo mas probable es que aceptara porque no quería terminar yendo al baile solaaaaaa, ahora me voy.....Aioz. y.....ATIIIINA"  
  
Ginny salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, y a paso firme pero algo apurado se dirigió hacia la salida... ya en la puerta respiro profundo.... y camino con tranquilidad... Llego al lago.. donde no vio a nadie...  
  
-"Genial.....tu, tu apuro babosa !"- se dijo a si misma  
  
No había pasado ni 2 segundo cuando siente que alguien la toma por la cintura, asustada salta, y trata de gritar pero, ese alguien la da vuelta y se quedan frente a frente.  
  
-"Draco...ehm...que pasa?..."- Dijo ella  
  
-"Shhh.."-poniendo su mano en sus labios..-"ya encontré nuestro error..."- dijo él sin dejar de tenerla tomada firmemente de la cintura cerca de él.  
  
-"Cual?"- Pregunto ella  
  
-"Dedicarnos a hablar todo el tiempo..."-rió él, acercandose lentamente a ella...tratando de unir sus labios...hasta rozarlos..y por primera vez sentirse de esa forma, era un beso tan deseado, casi desesperado como si cada uno lo deseara hace demasiado tiempo. En ese momento pareció como si se detuviera el tiempo para ellos dos...  
  
*Porfinnnn!!* Pensó Ginny dp de separarse de Draco. Pero después un miedo horrible la invadió y no hizo nada mas que salir corriendo de ahí...  
  
Draco se quedo ahí, con una sonrisa envidiable...pensativo...  
  
-----*******  
  
Ginny llego aceleradísima a su habitación, estaba como en otra dimensión..y no sacaba su mano de sobre sus labios.. hasta que sin aviso previo grito y se largo a reír.. De pronto entraron a la Habitación Mione y josefina que llevaban horas esperándola..  
  
-"Ginny!! que te paso!? Estas bien?? "- preguntó Mione  
  
-"Que si estoy bien!??????? Jajajajajaj claro que estoy bien..la verdad..creo q no podría haber estado mejor........jajaja"- se tiro a su cama suspirando  
  
-"Ginny...d......donde vienes.."-pregunto intrigada Josefina  
  
-"Acabo..d...............BESAR A DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!"  
  
Ambas chicas quedaron estupefactas......  
  
-"QUEEEEEEEEEE?????"- dijeron al unísono  
  
Esa noche, Ginny y las chicas compartieron todo lo que......Entre chicas se comparte..Ginny les contó lo sucedido con Draco....y Mione con Ron...  
  
-----------******  
  
A la mañana siguiente..  
  
- Hoy iremos a Hogsmade!!!!- gritaban las chicas por la sala común, mientras harry, ron, fred y George las miraban como locas apunto de entrar al manicomio.  
  
Las chicas comentaban como querían ir al baile, claro que, Mione era la única que tenia pareja segura, ya que Ron le había pedido ser novios hace ya dos meses. Josefina podría ir con harry, pero... en fin...... y Ginny aun no sabia nada d la vida.  
  
Así los 7 bajaron a desayunar... cuando entraron y pasaron a sentarse, Ginny sintió como un par de ojos grises se fijaban en ella, y disimuladamente contesto con una muy sincera sonrisa. Como era habitual, llego el correo matutino. Josefina recibió una extraña y misteriosa carta... al igual que Ginny. La pelirroja, la abrió de inmediato...y leyó:  
  
" Gracias por tan increíble regalo... quiero verte en mi vagón camino a hogsmade.  
TQ. D.M."  
  
Ella levanto la vista hacia la mesa Slytherin y ahí se encontró con aquellos ojos grises que la habían sacado de este mundo.  
  
...Nadie se percato de la carta de Ginny porque todos estaban atentos a la carta misteriosa de Josefina que estaba en un pergamino con el escudo de Slytherin y tinta verde... ella abrió curiosa y sorprendida y leyó:  
  
"Mi querida Srta Buttelli:  
  
La verdad me dirijo a ti con un solo objetivo. Las noticias vuelan en este colegio. Y espero que no sea tarde aun, pero me he enterado que no tiene pareja para el baile de navidad. Y es por ello que quiero hacerle una invitación formal. ¿Desearías ser mi pareja para tal evento? Me halagarías con tu compañía.  
Espero pronto tu respuesta. Para eso, te invito hoy una cerveza de mantequilla en las "Tres Escobas" en Hogsmade a las 4 p.m.  
Te espero...  
Blaise Zabini"  
  
Al terminar de leer esto, Josefina quedo pálida... *Zabini es uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio, un Slytherin, pero muy buen chico. Nos hemos hecho amigos este ultimo tiempo que nos cruzábamos en los pasillos del colegio...* Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos..  
  
-"De que se trata?"- pregunto George intrigado.  
  
-"Blaise Zabini me invita al baile y una cerveza hoy en hogsmade.."- Dijo Josefina sin pensar.. en lo que decía y a quien se lo decía...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------******--- -------------------  
  
Holaaaap!! Co van? Sho bem.....espero q les haya gustao... A mi sip!!! Dndo, simple.. Bien jaja Weno.. cuídense, y..  
  
NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!! Muacks!!!! 


	3. Yo Te Quiero a Ti

The Greatest Story Ever Told  
  
Cap. 3 - Yo te quiero a ti -  
  
-"De que se trata?"- pregunto George intrigado.  
  
-"Blaise Zabini me invita al baile y una cerveza hoy en hogsmade.."- Dijo Josefina sin pensar.. en lo que decía y a quien se lo decía...  
  
-"QQUEEEE?!!"- fue la reacción de los demás chicos de la mesa.  
  
-"Wooow! Jose, Zabini es uno de los chicos mas guapos y caballeros de este colegio! Todo el mundo lo sabe, EL es un partidazo!!"- dijo Ginny muy emocionada y Mione la apoyo..  
  
-"Es cierto todas las chicas se mueren por él... no es negable que esta hecho un bombón..."-suspira Mione bajo la atenta mirada asesina de Ron- "No se puede negar lo innegable! Tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti na mas...."- abrasando a Ron y dándole besitos en los labios  
  
George aun no salía del shock... * Acaso ese "$%&#"$/%($" se me adelantó!? Con carta y todo el muy imbecil, que me pasa!? Porq me quedo callado, bueno quizás ahora ella no quiera ir conmigo por retrasao mental, creo q es mal de familia esto de no saber decir las cosas a tiempo.. pero que eres idiota George, hasta RO pudo decirle a Mione..y tu ahí quedao viendo como todo el mundo invita a la que debería ser TU CHICA! *  
  
pensaba George...  
  
-"Y piensas aceptar?!"- dijo controlando su enojo  
  
-"Quizás, no lo se, osea es probable, ya que el gesto, me parece muy lindo...y..bueno, no quiero ir SOLA al baile quedando ya tan pocos días... aparte el jugó sus cartas bien, y es posible que acepte." - dijo Josefina  
  
-"QUE!?! PERO es un Slytherin!!!"- George grito algo fuera de control  
  
-"será un Slytherin pero al menos no es ciego y ve cuanto valgo!!!!!!!"- Josefina respondió ya algo enojada.  
  
-"Cómo!?!" - George confundido  
  
-"Quizás si tu no fueras tan idiota, y te dieras cuenta que no tengo pareja hasta hoy es porque tenia la mínima esperanza que te dieras cuenta que yo quería.... No vale la pena ya, iré con Zabini y FIN!"- se paró de la mesa lanzándole la servilleta por la cabeza a George, y detrás de ella fueron Mione y Ginny, quedando los chicos con la boca abierta..  
  
-"Tan idiota hermano! Que eres ciego o que!? No ves que esa chica rechazo las anteriores invitaciones porque pensó que en la remota dimensión tu IBAS A INVITARLA DE UNA VEZ!?"- Dijo Ron con algo de experiencia en casos retrasados....  
  
George quedo sin palabras... o_O  
  
-------***********  
  
/En la habitación de chicas.../  
  
-"Tu hermano es un imbecil!!! Que acaso me encuentra poca cosa pa ir con el!? Porq jamás me invito! Claro y ahora se molesta porque un chico lindo me invita, no lo entiendo!!"- decía Josefina gritando por la habitación dando vueltas..  
  
-"Mira, calma..Jose, mi hermano es un cobarde, realmente perdió la mejor oportunidad de su vida, por temor. Es lo mismo que paso con Ron y bueno.."- Hermione levemente sonrojada- "Ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer, es aceptar a Zabini, y de paso..mostrar tus encantos..y que George vea que se perdió! O no?"  
  
-"Exacto!"- Dijo Mione - "Por eso hoy iremos a Hogsmade, e irás pasaras la tarde con aquel bombón y .......no sabemos que pueda pasar..."  
  
Todas rieron maliciosamente...  
  
-"Por cierto, Malfoy esta baboso por ti!! Que manera de mirarte, hoy lo note, fue muy poco discreto, menos mal que ron estaba preocupado de cierta señorita.."-decía Jo entre risas mientras las otras 2 chicas se sonrojaban  
  
-"No es cierto!!!!"- decía Ginny  
  
-"AAAh no, te seguía con los ojos, por favor! Jajajaja"  
  
-"Quiere que nos veamos en su vagón en el tren.."-les contó Ginny algo preocupada.  
  
-"Genial!! Y porq esa voz"- pregunto Mione  
  
-"Es que tengo miedo.. tu sabes..mi hermano..tu familia...aparte......"  
  
-"Pero tu lo quieres?" - Pregunto Mione  
  
-"Obvio que lo quiero lo quiero mucho, pero me da mucho miedo...no el, la situación, no se si será correcto...aparte el tiene mucho oculto, que quizás yo no conozco"  
  
-"Eso es cierto, pero parte del amor esta la confianza, no podemos negar que es un Malfoy, pero, algo tiene que tener de bueno el chico.. Quizás el te despeje toodas tus dudas con otro de sus besos o no??????? Jajajajajajaja"  
  
Todas rieron mientras Ginny se ponía del color de su pelo  
  
-------********  
  
/En el tren.../  
  
Las chicas estaban conversando de lo mas animadas en un vagón cuando...  
  
-"Amor, donde estabas? Porque no estabas conmigo"- dijo Ron haciendo pucherito  
  
-"Ay!! Mi niño taba aquí hablando con las chicas"- levantándose y abrazando a Ron- "Me extrañaste?"  
  
-"Mucho, porque no..me acompañas.. y dejamos a las chicas..solitas..?"- le dijo Ron  
  
-"No les molesta?"- Pregunto Mione  
  
-"HAY! VAYAN!! No cuenten plata delante de los pobres, bésense abrácense pero en otro lugar!!"- Dijeron ambas riéndose, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran  
  
-"Hay Ginny, no te tenias que ver con drakin ahora??"- Dijo Josefina  
  
-"Es cierto!!"- Dijo levantándose rápido del asiento- "Pero..no te puedo dejar aquí sola.."  
  
-"Por favor!! No seas ridícula ni que tuviera 12 años, no me pasara nada, tranquila, anda corre!! No te preocupes por mi, y deja a un lado tus miedos.. oka?"- dijo abrazando a su amiga  
  
-"ok..." dijo Ginny algo nerviosa  
  
-"Suerte!!"  
  
Ginny salió de ese compartimiento y camino disimuladamente hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontró con AQUEL compartimiento... Respiró profundo..  
  
*Ginny que estas haciendo, esto es absurdo, estas confundida quizás... será mejor que no, porq.. imagina te esta usando o.. si es verdad que un Malfoy siempre será Un MALFOY..si, mejor.dejarlo así, antes que esos ojos te vuelvan a volver loca... * Pensó... * Si, mejor vuelve por donde viniste... ESO! Si.....camina..camina *  
  
Ginny iba caminando por el pasillo cuando sintió  
  
-"Tan rápido te vas?"- Dijo una voz OBVIAMENTE RECONOCIDA detrás de ella  
  
-"No.....osea.......estem..que.....yo? HOLA!"- Trato de sonreir  
  
Draco sonrió divertido..-"Pasas?"- le dijo con aquella voz y postura que sabia que derretía hasta el glaciar milenario.. y mas a Ginny [N/A: a Quien no jajaja]  
  
-"Ehm......si, claro" dijo tratando de recuperar la postura (N/A: la baba..)  
  
Ginny entro al compartimiento, y Draco después de ella Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Ginny lo interrumpió...  
  
-"Mal..Draco, he estado pensando... en que.......osea, no se si esto será lo correcto"  
  
-"Porque?!"  
  
-"Piénsalo, tu eres un MALFOY yo una Weasley, Slytherin..Gryffndor, mi hermano te odia, tu padre nos odia... imagina lo que van a pensar! Esto es muy complicado!!"- decía Ginny trabándosele las palabras porque Draco se acercaba a ella cada vez mas..  
  
-"Es complicado porque tu lo quieres ver asi"- le decia mientras estaba cada vez mas cerca-"A quien le importa si es o no lo correcto, me importa si tu crees que yo no soy suficiente para ti..."  
  
-"Ehm....claro..osea...es que, como tu no vas a ser suficiente, ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!" Ginny ya completamente fuera e si porq tener a Draco a menos de 6 cm, era mucho..  
  
-"Y cual es el punto?"  
  
-"El punto es que...tu podrías tener a cualquier chica del cole.."- Draco no la dejo terminar  
  
-"Yo te quiero a ti"  
  
-"Y la diferencia social es mucha, tu eres rico, mi familia es pob..."  
  
-"No quiero tu dinero te quiero a ti"- cada vez mas cerca  
  
-"Imagina lo que pensarán de ti si me ven contigo!"  
  
-"Pensaran que afortunado es Malfoy que anda con la chica mas linda"  
  
-"No digas tonterías! Aparte, yo no soy linda, soy torpe, enojona, me cuesta enfrentar las cosas, tengo miedo......."  
  
-"Miedo de mi?"- levantando una ceja sonriendo..de la forma que solo el sabe hacerlo  
  
-"No....no....no.. de la situación..de lo que pase...todo esto me hace sentir vulnerable"  
  
-"Pero estando yo aquí nada te pasará nunca, lo sabes"  
  
Malfoy se habia acercado tanto que ambos compartían su respiración y Ginny tenia el corazon en la mano..  
  
-"Mis amigos te odian! Mi hermano te aborrece, cada vez q pasas los insultas y......."  
  
*Oh Dios.. me esta besando!!! O no...o no!! Maldición.. no no no, Separate!! Empujalo!!! Noooo.. dejalo ahí ay ay ay...... *  
  
Draco no pudo aguantar y la beso, al principio con un poco de resistencia, pero luego Ginny cedió uniéndose en un beso con sentimientos encontrados, pero Ginny estaba cada vez mas segura o mas confundida de lo que Draco sentia por ella... Ginny se separó de el  
  
-"PORQUE, porque MALFOY porque yo!?!"  
  
-"Porque eres la que me hace sonreír y sentir que algo vale en este mundo"- Decía dándole besos en la comisura de la boca  
  
-"Y como estas tan seguro que yo siento lo mismo por ti, o simplemente puedo estar jugando contigo"- Dijo Ginny desafiante, estaba reaaaaalmente nerviosa  
  
-"Porque lo sé"  
  
-"Siempre tan engreído!! Te odio"  
  
-"Sabes que no es asi"- Dijo dándole otro beso ahora mas intenso  
  
Draco separándose de ella dijo -"Te Quiero"  
  
Ginny aun no reaccionaba del beso...Draco tenia algo que la dejaba sin aliento...  
  
-"Yo........t.a..mbien"- Draco la iba a besar pero Ginny se separo- "Pero tengo miedo"  
  
-"Lo sé pero, no temas..por que estaremos juntos"- le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas-"Quiero que seas mi novia, para que sepas que yo te quiero a ti y no quiero a otra chica"  
  
Ginny casi se cae del asiento... Draco al no ver reacción en ella insistió  
  
-"Tu Quieres ser mi novia?"  
  
-"Ehm......lo pensare..."- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, al ver la cara de Draco o_O- Obvio que si tontito!!- Dijo esto besándolo cariñosamente... Ahora ella no tenia dudas =)  
  
---------*****  
  
//En otro vagón del tren/  
  
-"Que haces sola aqui? Acaso Zabini no te invito a su vagon?"- Dijo George sarcastico  
  
-"No fijate que no, y te importa?! Porque no dejas de ser desagradable conmigo, acaso te importo?"- Dijo Josefina parándose del asiento y saliendo del copartimiento, pero George la tomo del brazo- "Suéltame!, quiero irme"  
  
-"Lo siento, enserio Jose, ultimemente me estoy portando como un cretino, y no se porque"  
  
-"Quizas es por que lo eres"- dijo ella severamente  
  
-"Quizas tengas razon, pero no me gusta como estamos tratandonos"  
  
-"Tu empezaste"  
  
-"Ok ok, porq no te sientas, tengo unas cosas que conversar contigo"  
  
Justo en ese momento el tren se detuvo, habian llegado.  
  
-"Ahora no, ya es TARDE, y tengo q irme..."- Dijo algo dolida...-"Cuando tengamos tiempo quizas"  
  
-"Ok, quizas en otra oportunidad... pero quiero q sepas que tu me importas..y mucho.."  
  
-"Adios"- dijo ella  
  
--------******  
  
Ya habian pasado toda la mañana haciendo compras y lo que tenian que hacer, Las chicas habian corrido a la tienda para comprar sus atuendos para el baile que seria con ropa muggle de alta noche. Ginny compró un vestido rojo, ceñido a la cintura, con corte princesa, y algunos accesorios, Mione compro un vestido verde amarrado al cuello que iba en degradé de abajo hacia arriba. Y Josefina, un vestido fucsia, sin tirantes, que iba creciendo hasta llegar abajo, con unos detalles en otros tonos de rosado y flores bordadas, muy dindo. Las tres llegaron a "Las Tres Escobas" con sus fundas y bolsas de accesorios y se encontraron con los chicos que tambien habian comprado su ropa para el Baile. Ginny no podía dejar de sonreir, y cuando vió a Draco sentado al lado de Zabini en una mesa cercana no podía aguantarse las ganas de correr hacia él. Pero se veían muy concentrados en su conversación.  
  
-"Como les fue?"- Pregunto Harry  
  
-"INCREÍBLE!!"- respondieron las 3 al unísono  
  
-"podemos ver que compraron?" - Preguntó Ron  
  
-"No no no, Sopresa amor"- Dijo Hermione Riendo  
  
-"Jose, no teias que hacer ALGO?" -dijo Mione y Ginny interesadas y mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin  
  
-"ok ok......pero esq esta ocupado!"- dijo nerviosa... Ella queria a George, pero no podia dejar de sentirse halagada y nerviosa por Blaise, lo encontraba atractivo, buen chico.. como habia dicho Mione, UN PARTIDAZO.  
  
"Jajaja"- rió Ginny -"Ehm.....Chicos..los dejo tengo q irme... los veo luego, Suerte amiga!!"- dijo parándose de la silla rapidamente, ya que Draco habia salido de ahí.  
  
En ese momento..  
  
-"Srta Butelli me permite su compañía?"- Blaise habló detrás de ella tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-"Ah si...claro.. ENCANTADA"- diciendo en voz alta, al ver la cara de George roja de furia  
  
Se sentaron en otra mesa algo lejana de los Gryffindors, pero que se podia ver. Y George los observaba atento.  
  
-"Quieres servirte algo?"- Preguntó amablemente Zabini  
  
-"Oh, si una cerveza de mantequilla seria genial, gracias"- Dijo ella, y Blaise ordenó  
  
-"Zabini, no habia tenido la oportunidad de......"- Ella comenzo pero fue interrumpida  
  
-"Porfavor, dime Blaise"- dijo él como todo un galán  
  
-"Ok Blaise, gracias por tu invitación...y ahora.. enrealidad me sorprendiste mucho con la carta y esto"  
  
-"Espero que haya sido una grata sorpresa"  
  
-"Claro que si...."- Dijo ella sonriendo  
  
-"Y bien..has pensado en tu respuesta?"- dijo él  
  
-"Ehm.....si"  
  
-"y?.."  
  
-"Seria genial ir contigo al baile Blaise, gracias"- dijo esto y miro disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaba George y lo vió salir del local furioso..  
  
-"Estupendo!, y gracias a ti, ahora podre decir que voy con la chica mas linda de Howgarts al baile"  
  
Josefina se sonrojo, este chico la hacia poner muy nerviosa.  
  
Y asi pasaron toda la tarde, que se fue volando, disfrutaron cada momento, reían y conversaron de cosas muy bien. Ambos pasaron un rato increíble.  
  
Y por otro lado Draco y Ginny no se quedaban atrás. Estaban en un lindo sendero rodeado de árboles.. y Draco tenia a Ginny tomada de la cintura..  
  
-"No sabes cuan bien se siente esto"- Dijo ÉL  
  
-"Ojala no tuvieras que soltarme nunca"- Dijo Ginny- "Asi siento que nada me va a pasar"  
  
-"Pues entonces jamas me separaré de ti"- Draco sonrió  
  
-"Te quiero te quiero te quiero te re quiero!" Decia Ginny abrazandolo con fuerza.  
  
-"Gin...con quien irás al baile?"  
  
Ginny extrañada -"No se, aun no me decido"  
  
-"Pues.....querrías ser mi pareja?"- Draco sabia bien lo que decia y lo que esto significaba  
  
-"eh....pero eso significaria que tendrían que vernos juntos amor, mi hermano, los dmas.."  
  
-"Eso no importa..te pregunto si quieres ir conmigo al baile"  
  
-"Claro que si..."- Ginny sorprendida * a Draco no le importa que nos vean juntos..? ayy lo amo..... *  
  
//En el tren de vuelta/  
  
-"Porque!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????"- Decia George furioso y un poquitin tomado -"Enrealidad quieres saber porque estoy asi!?!"  
  
-"No grites, y por algo te pregunte"- Dijo josefina  
  
-"Pues estoy asi porque resulta que por mi estupidez, la única chica que me importa va a ir con otro al baile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- dijo alterado  
  
-"Pero por culpa tuya!"  
  
-"LOSE Lose!!!!!!!!!! MALDITOS nervios........ pero esq si ella supiera que cada vez que trataba de invitarla, me invadia el temor, y no podia articular palabra.. porq estoy compleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetamente" -hizo una pausa, para recuperar su postura-" Competamente enamorado de ella"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
HOLAAAA! Este cap resulto mas largo pero me encantó! Muy dindo.. y a uds?!  
  
Espero que tb!! Y si es asi o no PORFA DEJEN REVIEW!  
  
Weno...pobre George jaja es mal de la familia parece jajaja..........  
  
Besos cuídense!!!!  
  
Prox cap:  
  
----------------- Cap#3 -Nunca es tarde para empezar- -------------- ----------- 


	4. Nunca Es Tarde Para Empezar

**The Greatest Story Ever Told**    

_Cap 4 – Nunca es tarde para empezar –_   

La semana habia pasado volando,  parecia ayer la ida a Hogsmade. Josefina y George no se habian topado ni en los desayunos, almuerzos y menos las cenas. No podian mirarse a los ojos. Todo estaba listo para el baile... incluso Harry había encontrado pareja! Una chica de Ravenclaw habia aceptado ir con el, de quinto..  Y PORFIN ERA VIERNES!! Y amanecía en la torre Gryffindor

-Vamos arriba, arriba chicas, ya es viernes!!!!! Y MAÑANA NAVIDAD!- dijo Mione abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar los intensos rayos de sol que se reflejaban en la nieve caida...

-oh no......danos mas tiempo..no quiero.......-decia Jo entre dientes, tapándose completamente con el plumon.  
  


-Ay.................mmmmmmsdmn.. VIERNES?!! –Ginny se levanto rapidamente al reaccionar que hoy seria el baile- Hoy baile..............hoy MALFOY, RON! TODOS!!!!!

-SI!!!!!!! Hoy baile!! Y mejor aun 3 mesesitos con Ronnnnn!!!!!!! Mi niño precioso..-dijo mione suspirando cayendo en su cama algo sonrojada al decir eso tan fuerte.

-Ya? Tan pronto, se paso volando el tiempo!! Y pensar que era ayer cuando el nerd de mi hermano no podia ni dirigirte la palabra..-dijo Ginny entretenida

Josefina se levanto de su cama con el pelo algo desordenado (mas de lo habitual) y entro al baño cerrando la puerta.

-Que pasa?! Desde que volvimos de Hogsmade que esta asi....-Pregunto Ginny

-George....-Dijo Mione

-Que ¡?

-Hablo con ella cuando estaba algo pasadito de copas en el tren, y desde ahí ella esta asi...-Decia Mione mirando hacia la ventana- La verdad no se bien que pasó pero ese dia estando con Ron...en un lugar del tren...bueno...(Mione ROJAAAA) la encontramos llorando...

-Mmmh que le habra hecho el estupido!

-No lo sé solo se que esta noche, debe ir al baile con Blaise.....(N/A =P)-Respondio Mione

-Pues sea lo que sea que le haya hecho mi hermano, ojala lo pase bien con aquel....(suspiros)....joven..

-Espero que asi sea.......

En eso Josefina sale del baño totalmente arreglada, vestida, y como nueva... su pelo habia recuperado su tono rojo vino y su loco peinado y llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro..

-Que esperan!?! Hoy hay mucho que hacer, no se queden ahí como tontitas,  hoy es un dia muy atareado a bañarse flojillas!- dijo esto empujando a Mione al baño...- Las espero abajo...apurense!!-dijo esto y salio de la habitación

Ambas quedaron o_O

-y a esta que le paso?- pregunto Ginny

-Superación linda.. superacion-dijo sonriente Mione entrando al baño- Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.

Cuando éstas bajaron vieron que Josefina estaba hablando muy animadamente con Blaise en un costado del hall, pero no quisieron interrumpir, por lo que pasaron al Gran Comedor, encontrándose con el resto de los chicos. Ahí estaba Fred con Marianne, su novia; Harry....

-...........y RON!?- Pregunto Hermione extrañada, mientras Ginny se sentaba a desayunar, percatándose que aquel rubio platinado no estaba en su mesa.

-Feliz aniversario mi amor-susurró Ron en el oído de Mione, abrazandola por la cintura. Lo que causo un escalofrio de causas mayores en Mione que la deja sin habla, lo cual sabemos es literalmente imposible.

-Oh!! Ronnie!!!!!- Dijo Mione dandose vuelta para quedar de frente a su amado pelirrojo, con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción- Feliz aniversario!!!!!- Dijo abrazandolo fuerte

-niña no llores...esto es para ti – entregándole una rosa mágicamente verdelimonizada (N/A:es magia!)y un pequeño paquetito.

-Ay!! Ron....GRACIAS!! lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso intensamente... Cuando alfin pudieron separarse, mas por falta de aire que por ganas..

-Es hermosa la rosa, de verdad muchas gracias... pero que es esto?-dijo mirando el extraño paquete

-Ábrelo- dijo él dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

Mione lo abrió y para su sorpresa había un hermoso dije de oro, que tenia un grabado "M&R" y ahora si que en los ojos de Hermione si habían lagrimas pero de emoción..-Gracias.........-dijo llorando

-Amor?!?!!?-Ron preocupado- No te gusto!?! Si quieres lo cambiamos..pense q ....-fue interrumpido por un apasionado y por que no decirlo, SALVAJE beso de Mione

-Niño me encanta!!! Lo Amo, ...........-Lo miro fijamente.. mientras el secaba sus lagrimas

-Mione yo te a...- su intención fue interrumpida por su hermana que salio corriendo al ver a Josefina pegarle una cachetada a George en el Hall.

-Que paso aquí!??!!?- pregunto Ginny alterada y vio a Josefina ayudando a pararse a Blaise quien tenia sangre en el labio y su pelo negro algo ondulado todo desordenado (N/A: chkta suspira ahhhhhhh) parecia haber habido una pelea y George estaba inmóvil con su mano en su mejilla que se veia roja por el golpe de Josefina.

-Tu hermano troglodita agredio a BLAISE (haciendo énfasis en el nombre) sin razon aparente, y diciendo cosas fuera de lugar y se gano lo que se merecia nada mas!- Diciendo esto y Blaise de pie, Josefina lo llevo a la enfermeria mientras George los veia irse.

-George porque lo hiciste?- le pregunto Ginny

-Porque ese estupido la tenia abrazada y estaba acariciándole la mejilla..-hablaba él con la mirada perdida

-Bueno pero eso no es motivo

-Lo se es que me dio tanta rabia verla con otro, siendo que debería estar yo en el lugar de aquel Slytherin!

Hablando de.....

-Feroz espectáculo Weasley- Dijo una voz....si esa voz- Casi dejas a Zabini sin cara para el baile... Y la señorita casi te desfigura el rostro...mal mal Weasley lo unico que consigues asi es que Butelli quiera mas a mi amigo.. Piensa antes de hacer, o eso es mucho pedir?- termino con algo de ironia

-No te metas Malfoy...- Dijo con desgano- Pero sabes, tienes razon. Gracias- dijo esto dándole una palmada en la espalda a MALFOY??? Y subio corriendo las escaleras

Ambos o_O

-Y tu pequeña Weasley...no es bueno que andes sola por estos lugares.. puede salir el lobo- Dijo guiñándole el ojo, y pasando al lado de ella para ir a desayunar

--------**************--------------******************-----------------*************-

/Habitación de las chicas/

  
  
-Hay Mione ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Gritaba histérica Josefina desde el baño- este aparato, no funk y aun no estoy lista, los aros, donde estan los aros! AUUUUUUUUCH, no me tires el pelo- gritaba mientras Mione estaba alisándole el pelo con un artefacto Muggle para levantarle el pelo algo loco.

-Chicas! Estoy Lista!- Grito Ginny desde afuera del baño

Ambas salieron corriendo, -Ginny te ves....preciosa linda!!!!!-Dijo Mione

-Pobre Malfoy lo que le espera...ojala no deje babeado todo a su paso- Dijo Josefina.

Ya estaban las 3 listas, con sus vestidos, se veian hermosas!! Ginny llevaba un moño simple trenzado que dejaba unos rizos que caian sobre sus hombros y el rebelde flequillo. Mione con el pelo liso muy elegantemente tomado atrás.. Y Josefina rebelde como siempre.

-Bajemos???

-esperen....... q hacemos con RON!?-Digo Ginny preocupada

-Cierto!!!! Malfoy........Mione se tendría que encargar de eso?- Dijo Josefina

-Lo haría pero, osea, no puedo vendarle los ojos, todo el mundo se va a caer de espaldas cuando los vean juntos, y le va a llegar la noticia a Ron de todas formas-Dijo Mione terminando de poner una orquilla en su peinado-Habrá que encomendarse a Dios para que mi Ronnie no desate un caos...

-Mhmm.. Que sea lo que Dios quiera!!- Dijo Ginny

-Aparte......eso no deberia preocuparte, Gin, el chico que amas va contigo y esta dispuesto a arriesgar todo incluso la integridad de su rostro por ti....eso es......-respira- Admirable...

-Tienes razon, con todo lo de que Ron podria desfigurarle el rostro no me habia dado cuenta que tambien debe ser difícil para el y que me kiere mucho para esto...-Ginny decia alegre

-Entonces, bien, que pase lo que tenga que pasar...-Dijo Mione sonriendo- Pero hay otra cosa que no hemos conversado....

-Que?

-Jose, estas bien?

-Ehm....si, porq no habria de estarlo?-desviando la mirada..

-Por lo que paso hoy con George, porque vas con Zabini al bai......-no la dejo terminar

-Mira, todo esta bien, enserio chicas, lo que pase con George, ya no esta en mis manos, aparte Blaise se ha portado increíble conmigo, realmente me ha hecho sentir que valgo..y perdoname Ginny pero tu hermano me hizo sentir lo mas pequeño de este mundo, sabiendo que va con esa......cara de buldog.. es un estupido..

-Cierto.....Pues entonces, disfrutemos esta noche!!

-Vamos q nos esperan..

Asi bajaron las tres chicas.. a la sala común donde tanto Ron como Fred, Harry y todo aquel que estaba ahí quedaron con la boca abierta...estas chicas resplandecían... incluso George que estaba ahí no podia reaccionar...

-WOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW- Ron no podia decir nada mas...

-Amor, tu también te ves perfecto!!- Le dijo mione a su novio arreglándole el cuello de la camisa.

-Bueno....Mione te vemos abajo... ok?- Dijo josefina que se dirigia junto con Ginny al retrato para juntarse con sus Slytherins respectivos.

-Te ves muy linda jose –le dijo George al pasar por su lado atonito

-Gracias- dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Y asi ambas chicas pasaron atraves del retrato y bajaron las escaleras donde vieron a un par de altos jóvenes, uno (el mas alto) de cabellos platinados, sin gomina, muy modernamente desordenados, con rebeldes mechas que caian sobre sus grises ojos, con un terno italiano negro con rayas grises, con una corbata roja muy elegante y su camisa blanca radiante.. El otro joven, de cabellos negro azabache, levemente ondulado, también desordenado, sus ojos marrones, terno moderno negro, con esas camisas que no tienen cuello si no una especie de borde levantado, sin corbata y elegantes zapatos, Y ambos con rosas en sus manos. Cada una fue donde su cada cual.

-Blaise......

-Jo......-al verla- Josefina, te ves.......pre.........ciosa...

Ella levemente sonrojada- Gracias, tu te ves, muuuuuuy guapo (N/A: Concuerdo totalmente!!)

-Gracias..-Dijo el con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro..(N/A: chkta con colapso)- Entramos?

-Claro!-devolviendole la sonrisa, El le extendio el brazo y juntos entraron al Gran Comedor..

....Mientras que.....

-Disculpe Sr Malfoy....espera a alguien?- Dijo Ginny tocándole el hombro

-La verdad, Srta si, a una niña muy –Dijo dándose vuelta- He......r...mo......sa...

Ginny sonrio coqueta- Que lástima...

-Te ves encantadora

-Usted no queda atrás Sr Malfoy..-Sonriendo

-Me daria el placer de entrar conmigo tomada del brazo?

-Como negarle eso a un caballero tan galan- dijo tomándolo del brazo

Y asi entraron al Gran Comedor totalmente arreglado, muuuy bello, Justo para la ocación, y tocaban una canción de fondo muy propicia. Todo era Perfecto.

Draco se notaba algo MUY NERVIOSO, pero trataba de aparentar, frente a la mirada curiosa de casi todos los presentes..

-nos sentamos??-Pregunto Él alfin

-Si!...por allá-dijo ella señalando una lejana mesa

-Ok..-De dirigieron ahí y se sentaron ya mas tranquilos

-Estas bien?- pregunto ella

-Claro que estoy bien,  muy bien- Dijo mirándola fijo con aquellos ojitos grises que estaban particularmente brillosos esa noche.

Ella sonrio.-Quieres...

-Bailar? Claro!- Dijo Él

Se pusieron de pie, el la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista, donde habian muchisisisisimas parejas bailando. El la tomo fuerte de la cintura, y ella paso sus brazos rodeando el cuello de él.

-Esto realmente no esta nada de mal

-Jaja, pues no......todo esta perfecto Draco, gracias

-No agradezcas, tu eres quien hace esto perfecto. Tu piensas que es el lugar.. o la musica? No, eres tu pequeña- Dijo acercándola aun mas a el

-Cada vez me sorpren..des......Mas....-Dijo nerviosa

-y eso que recien empezamos la noche...-Sonriendo beso sus labios tiernamente, pero con intensidad, haciendo que por el cuerpo de ambos pasara una especie de corriente electrica, que jamas habian sentido...dejándolos totalmente fuera de este mundo....será amor?

-Muy buen..comienzo no te parece?- dijo Draco picaramente

*** ***--***************

  
/En una mesa cercana/

  
  
-Jose, estas tan linda..y lo estoy pasando genial, enserio no pense divertirme tanto- decia Blaise acariciándole la mejilla a la chica

-Gracias........yo tambien..lo...es.toy....pa.sando increíble-Josefina nerviosa por tener a Blaise tan cerca.. y su mano pasándole por la mejilla le hacia sentir mas de un escalofrío

-Yo la verdad queria decirte algo...-Acercandose mas a la chica

-Dime –mas nerviosa ella aun

-Es que desde un tiempo a esta parte nos hemos conocido bien, y me encanta estar contigo, y nose, eres demasiado especial..

-Gracias..... tu = me caes muy bien Blaise

-No es solo eso...es que tu parece que me estas gus......

-Interrumpo?- Dijo un chico alto, buen cuerpo..el Quidditch habia hecho lo suyo,  de pelirrojos cabellos, de terno, muy bien vestido, realmente GUAPÍSIMO (N/A: LO AMO) que estaba de pie junto a la pareja con una rosa Fucsia en su mano

-Necesitas algo Weasley??- Zabini enojado

-Contigo nada, es con la dama-Dijo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de Josefina

-Que pasa George?- Dijo ella tratando de disimular impresión al verlo asi (N/A Chkta con ataq)

-Bailamos?

-Que?!

-Solo una pieza, no muerdo...-No espero respuesta, y se la llevo- Te la regreso luego Zabini

La llevo al centro de la pista, y la tomo fuertemente sin dejar que ella se alejara

-Que tienes George?- Ella confundida pero entretenida

-Queria bailar con la chica mas linda de la fiesta, es eso un crimen?- El sonria coqueto

-Desde cuando tan habil con las palabras?

-Desde que vi me di cuenta lo tonto que fui

-Tonto, yo diria estupido, imbecil...

-Entiendo el punto..-Dijo el cortándole la saga de insultos que venian q sin duda se merecia- El tal zabini te gusta?- pregunto sin mas

-Te importa?

-Mucho- Contesto el 

-Desde cuando?

-Desde hoy, desde siempre.....

-Pues no lo parece- Dijo ella enojada

-Sé q no hice lo que tenia que hacer, pero nunca es tarde para empezar a hacer las cosas bien. Y eso estoy haciendo

-Como sabes que no es tarde? Y si LO ES?- Dijo ella sin mirarlo

-No lo sé, solo estoy arriesgando todo lo que no arriesgue antes, por cobarde- Dijo volviéndole su cara hacia el- Jose, entiendo que estes enojada molesta, pero lo que te dije en el tren, era, es y seguira siendo verdad.

-Que cosa? – Ella pregunto, sabia bien que era, pero..no hacia mal escucharlo de nuevo

-Ok ok, es justo...  Josefina... estoy completamente enamorado de ti, desde el dia que entraste a este colegio, desde que te vi sonreir, desde que me saludaste, y cada vez que te apoyabas en mi hombro cuando estudiábamos no podia concentr......

Josefina no lo dejo terminar y lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, tan intensamente, que es imposible describir, un beso tan esperado que era casi con desesperación, el raaaapidamente correspondió al beso, tan tierno, y tan lleno de sentimientos que deja atrás a las palabras.. (N/A suspiros..Rip)

-Wooooow.. porque no lo dije antes-dijo George riendo

-Prefiero no comentar acerca de eso.......

-Que tonto fui....lo siento

-Lose....pero como tu dijiste, nunca es tarde..

-Nunca mas voy a esperar a estas instancias, créelo verte con Zabini me hizo hervir la sangre, pensar que el estaba disfrutando de tu compañía, de que cada sonrisa estaba dedicada a el, me hizo despertar...-Respiro- Jose, yo te quiero demasiado..pero quiero saber si tu me quieres...

-...Y lo dudas?!......obvio que te quiero, mucho a mi parecer..-dijo sonriendo

-Quieres........ser......mi novia?

  ----------*******---------

/En otra parte del Gran comedor en esos momentos/

-Hay Ron esto esta increíble!- Mione emocionada bailando con Ron

-Lose, es un bello baile, pero mas bella eres tu

Mione sonreia

-Hey mira, ahí esta Ginny......-decia Ron- BESANDO A MALFOY!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLAAAAAAP!! No me maten..solo es pa darte algo mas de emoción  
  
**Graxxxx por los Reviews**  
  
**_Lipi Weasley:_** Espero que hayas disfrutado plenamente y no estes en coma...solo respira, y si, Ron la lleva. Jajaja Besos Weno a los de mas gracias... Y al leer esto no dejen de enviar el REVIEW plssss!! Se aceptan sugerencias, retos, felicitaciones, de todo excepto maldiciones de cualquier tipo....  
  
*-----Será que en el prox cap Ron le dice a Mione lo que queria decir? *-----Malfoy sera atacado por Ron? *-----Y HARRY? *-----Zabini solito en la fiesta??? (Yo me ofrezco!!! jaja) *-----Todo sera felicidad? *-----El chico malo ganara sobre el chico lindo??? *-----Todo eso en el Prox Cap!!!!  
  
Me despido feliz Besos a todos!!!!!!  
  
Muack  
  
Chkta-Kap d Weasley Geooooorge cosita mas linda!!! Zabini no quea atrás, pero yo soy Fiel!


	5. Aceptar, principio de amar

The Greatest Story Ever Told Capitulo 5  – Aceptar…principio de amar - 

_////En otra parte del Gran comedor en esos momentos///_

-Hay Ron esto esta increíble!- Mione emocionada bailando con Ron

-Lose, es un bello baile, pero mas bella eres tu

Mione sonreia

-Hey mira, ahí esta Ginny......-decia Ron- BESANDO A MALFOY!!

-Amor...........cal...-Mione no alcanzo a decir nada, cuando Ron ya había desaparecido

Ron violentamente soltó a Ginny de Malfoy

-Q MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI HERMANA MALFOY!!! QUE TE CREES!? Q CON TU PLATA PUEDES COMPRAR A TODAS LAS PERSONAS?!!!!!!!!!! NO NONO, A UN WEASLEY JAMAS! HUMILDES PERO DIGNOS, NO NECESITAMOS NADA DE TI!

De pronto, Ron comenzó a recordar

_/////FlashBack................////////////////////////////_

_-Fastidio!!! Una noche que parecia ser agradable tendre que pasarla limpiando la sala de trofeos.. mas que profesor de pociones, Snape parece profesional en hacer quedar mal a los Gryffindors!- Ron iba gritando furioso mientras caminaba a la oficina de Snape._

_Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba aquel hombre, que según Ron, era un demonio encarnado, o un tipo de ser maldecido de por vida a ser miserable y hacer la vida de los demás aun mas miserable.._

_-Sr. Weasley..1 minuto tarde... Ud piensa que tengo toda la NOCHE?!- Dijo con su característica voz- 20 Puntos menos para Gryffindor!!, con el señor Malfoy llevamos mucho esperando que ud se dignara a aparecer. Pero ya que esta aquí...._

_++Malfoy aqui!? La guinda que coronaria mi castigo! Que mejor que estar coneste proyecto de humano endemoniado 536%/("#$!...++_

_-Tendran que limpiar ambos, sin magia los trofeos, que yo les vea el brillo- Diciendo esto, Snape salio de la habitación_

_Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala de trofeos sin hablar una palabra y luego de 30 min limpiando el rubio rompio el silencio..._

_-asi que tienes novia Weasley - con su característico sarcasmo_

_-No es algo que-te-in-cum-ba- Tratando de mantener la calma_

_-Vamos Weasley, siempre me he preguntado como debe besar una sangre sucia_

_-HEMIONE NO ES NINGUNA SANGRE SUCIA ME ESCUCHASTE?!!!!! NO PERMITO QUE TE REFIERAS A ELLA CON ESE TONO!!!!!!!!!- Dijo Ron tomándolo del cuello de su camisa_

_-Sueltame idiota!- dijo empujándolo como quien saca un insecto- Trataba de ser amable.._

_Ron levantándose- Amable, JA! Tu, decidiste comprar un corazón o que?_

_-MIRA WEASLEY – respiro- No vine a pelear_

_-No sabes hacer otra cosa_

_-Callate!!!_

_-Tu no me vienes a callar!!_

_Hubo un silencio que se prolongó aun mas tiempo_

++Que le pasa a Malfoy!! YO Y MI SUERTE...++

_-He oido que la pequeña Weasley ha sacado sus garras_

_-QUE???!_

_-Ya no es la inocente niña que solía ser_

_-QUE QUIERES DECIR?_

_-Vamos Weasley, nadie puede negar que tu hermana esta muuuuuyyy- Fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara de Ron con lo que Draco cayó al suelo al estar desprevenido_

_-QUE TE OCURRE WEASLEY!- dijo limpiándose la sangre del labio_

_-NO TE REFIERAS ASI DE MI HERMANA!_

_-No puedes negarme mirarla- dijo volviendo a su extremada calma, que lo hacia insoportable [N/A: es eso posible?]_

_-YO VEO QUE TU TE ACERCAS A MI HERMANA Y TE...._

_-Y que Weasley? Y QUE??? – dijo amenazante, levantando una ceja- Porfavor! QUIEN eres TU para prohibirme algo?_

_-TE LO ADVIERTO MALFOY_

_-Fijate con QUIEN hablas_

_-MI HERMANA JAMAS SE VA A METER CONTIGO Y TU NO LA USARAS COMO A TODAS!_

_-Quien te dijo que yo queria usarla?_

_-Que pretendes malfoy?_

_-Vamos Weasley, ambos hemos crecido...te cuesta creer que pueda tener INTERES en tu hermana?- Sonrio sarcásticamente- o te duele que ella pueda corresponderme?_

_-TU INTERES EN MI HERMANA?! JAAAAAAAAAA_

_-Weasley...weasley....weasley.....tu eres el unico que no se ha dado cuenta que con el correr de los años Ginny es una de las mas bellas de Howgarts- hizo una pausa, no sin antes sonreir como solo el sabe hacerlo-  Es una weasley, pero un defecto contra todo lo demas......-bufó-  Nadie elige donde nace..._

_-ESO LO DEBES SABER TU MAS QUE NADIE NO MAAAAAALFOY? –haciendo hincapié en esa palabra- Y desde cuando tu llamas a mi hermana Ginny!?! Te lo digo, aun que tu quieras algo con ella, JAMAS podras, Porfavor, esto no es caer bajo para ti?_

_-QUE SABES TU DE MI WEASLEY!_

_-LO SUFICIENTE PARA SABER QUE ERES UN FUTURO MORTIFAGO HIJO DE UNOS ASESINOS DE P.....2#&&%(%# QUE HAN MATADO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE FUERON VALIOSAS, Y LAS ASESINARON PARA QUE PERSONAS QUE NO VALEN NADA COMO TU, PUDIERAN SURGIR Y TENER TODAS LAS POSIBILIDADES DE HACER CUANTO MAL PUDIESEN, PARA HACER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS TAN MISERABLES Y VACIAS COMO TUUUUU!!_

_Draco lo alzo contra la pared furioso, con su mirada llena de odio que pudiera haber enterrado mil navajas en los ojos de Ron en menos de un segundo_

_-MIRA WEASLEY, NO TE PERMITO NI HOY, NI JAMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REFERIRTE A MI Y MENOS DE ESA FORMA, POR QUE NO SABES NADA DE MI... Y NO ME INTERESA QUE SEPAS, POR QUE SABES?! TU NO ME INTERESAS!!!!!!!!! MALDITA LA VIDA QUE HIZO QUE SI ME INTERESARA TU HERMANA, Y SI ME CREES O NO ES TU PROBLEMA..SI LO ACEPTAS O ES TU PROBLEMA........PERO SI ELLA ME AMA-respiró, riendo- SI ELLA ME AMA... TENDRAS QUE LIDIAR CON ELLO PORQUE JAMAS LA DEJARE, ESCUCHASTE?! JAMAS!!!!-Dijo pegándolo mas a la pared_

_Ron soprendido por lo que habia escuchado...que parecia..sincero!?¡?!?! _++No no, imposible, es un MALFOY!++ _se reprocho por haber pensado eso....aunq..la idea no dejaba de rondar por su mente. Ron pateo en la cara a Malfoy el cual se defendio pero asi y todo se soltó, y comenzó a pegarle a Malfoy donde pudo, y éste no tardo en contestarle _

_-MALFOY JA.........-golpes venian- MAS!!!! TE METERAS CON MI HERMANA MIENTRAS YO VIVA!!_

_-ESO ES LO –golpes y mas- QUE TU CREES WEASLEY_

_De pronto se empujaron con tal fuerza que cada uno quedo por el otro extremo de la habitación. Pero Draco se levanto rapido y amenazo a Ron, listo para pegarle en la cara cuando.._

_-MALFOY...-respiraba cansado- CONFIO TANTO EN MI HERMANA, QUE SE QUE JAMAS SE METERIA CON ALGO TAN VACIO COMO TU. Y EN EL REMOTO CASO QUE TE ACEPTARA, JAJAJAJA –ironicamente dijo- NO ME QUEDARIA OTRA QUE ACEPTARLO... PERO.. SI LLEGAS A HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANA JURO MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS..Y SABES QUE ES CIERTO- Dijo esto y pateó a Malfoy quedando éste fuera de su alcance.._

_///Fin FlashBack/////////////////////////////////_

-BASTA Ron! Él no me está haciendo nada que yo no le haya permitido, POR DIOS NO SOY UNA NIÑITA-Dijo Ginny furiosa

Ron volvió en si....habia dado su palabra, y aun si no fue textual, era un weasley, y si algo que tenian era credibilidad..

-Weasley....calmate..no hagas mas ridículos- Malfoy calmado

-_Ginny_.....que haces con Malfoy?-Preguntó Ron, confuso..

-Él es mi pareja del baile....mi novio RON

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ron como un eco interminable.....Podra ser ella lo ama!?

-Lo quieeres?!!!! ENSERIO LO QUIERES?!!!- Ron dijo, perdiendo la paciencia

-TE IMPORTA!?- Ginny cada vez mas furiosa

-OBVIO QUE SI

-Y QUE SI LO QUIERO- cada vez alzaba mas la voz

-Si realmente lo quieres......tendría que.....

-TENDRÍAS QUE QUE?

-A....ce.p

-Aceptarlo Weasley?- Dijo Malfoy Seguro, pero a la vez, sorprendido de que Ron estuviera a punto de cumplir con su palabra, que nisiquiera fue en un trato de caballeros.

-De que hablan?- Ginny y Mione, que habia llegado preguntaron confundidas

-COSAS DE HOMBRES!- Dijeron ambos

-Disculpen....-dijo irónicamente Mione- De cuando uds tienen "ALGO" en comun!?

-Granger..-Dijo Draco poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios. Miro a Ron- Me sorprendes Weasley....no hubo acuerdo..y..estas dispuesto a..

-Lo que decida no es por ti, que te quede claro Malfoy, si hago lo que hago es por Ginny -Ron decidido- Puede que yo este aceptando esto..pero no que te acepte a ti. Y tu sabes que pasaría si esto es uno de tus juegos..-Miró amenazante a Malfoy, con aquellos ojitos marrones, que a pesar de su rostro mas bien infantil, era para temerle.

-QUEE?!- Ambas chicas que aun no comprendian nada

Draco y Ron como si no hubieran oido nada..

-Me parece..-Draco buscando la palabra..que aun que le costo decirlo...pudo hacerlo- Me parece Honorable de tu parte Weasley.

-Ahorate tus palabras...

-Ron, amor, que pasa?- Preguntó Mione, que a pesar de su gran inteligencia relamente..no "kchaba" naaaada

-Nada linda...vamos..y...dejémoslos solos, yo te cuento luego-Dijo esto sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy, para luego detener su mirada en Ginny, la cual estaba atonita- Gin...Si es tu voluntad..y estas completamente segura de lo que sientes, y que lo sientes..por..........¡el?, no puedo hacer nada. Acepto que ya no eres una niña, y puedes estar con quien quieras...aunque no sea de mi agrado. Pero si te advierto, que yo llego a saber que este......-Penso bien en que iba a decir, mirando a Mione que estaba con cara de ...."QUE HICISTE CON MI NOVIO!, KIEN ERES" de algun modo en su subconsciente lo apoyaba-...Si él te llega a hacer algo..no respondo de mi.

-Ron.........-con lagrimas en los ojos- Wow.....gracias! te quiero demasiado hermano mio- Dijo Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Ron... el cual nisiquiera creia lo que estaba haciendo.

  -----------***********-------------

Ron dejó a Ginny con ......MALFOY? si...con el....y después de caminar un rato tomado de la mano de Hermione, reaccionó, no habían hablado, y Mione respeto su silencio, era sabido que quizas aun no asumía el paso que habia dado..y ella no tenia palabras....ambos sumergidos en sus pensamientos cuando Ron abrazo a Hermione tan fuerte que ella sintio como si fuera el último abrazo que se dieran.. expresaba tanto..tanto afecto...no, no era afecto..era AMOR.

ÉL hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta que realmente él era afortunado de tenerla ahí... siempre para cuando el la necesitara, para reir..para pelear..para todo. Siempre ahí. Y tan afortunado era que ella le correspondia..y tanto tiempo lo habia dado por hecho que habia olvidado valorarlo, y mas aun decirle, cuanto la queria, y que sin ella, realmente el mundo no seria igual.

Ella por otra parte, se sentia ......woow.... tan bien, cada abrazo de el, producia en ella esa sensación inexplicable de seguridad extrema con una inestabilidad aterradora, producida por aquel escalofrio eléctrico que le daba en todo el cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de el, al sentir su perfume..sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor.. al tener contacto con su piel..le ponia el corazon a mil. Ella sin duda lo amaba, mas de lo que algun dia pudo imaginar... 

Él se separo de ella, pero quedando a escasos cm de su rostro y tomándola por las mejillas

-Mione....gracias

-Porque?-ella con la respiración agitada

-Por todo, por estar aquí....por soportarme, por ser tu, y por ser tu la única que puede parar mis impulsos y hacerme callar cuando no debo decir cosas que pueden empeorar las situaciones. Por cada sonrisa que me dedicas al comenzar el dia. Gracias por ser tu... Gracias por quererme como tu solamente sabes hacerlo.

-Amor....yo...tu...no..no tien..-fue interrumpida por Ron

-Linda, yo te amo.. te amé antes..y estoy seguro que te amarte por siempre

Diciendo esto, a ella le cayeron algunas pocas [N/A: POCAS?] lagrimas, mientras el la besaba intensamente...Mientras que los únicos testigos de ello fueron la luna y las estrellas que con sus destellos coronaron aquel imborrable momento.

***************-----------------**************

   CONTINUARAAAAAAA...............................

Esta parte es Hr/R, por razones dedicatorias y aparte, habia que darle emocion a lo que viene en el capitulo final en dos partes. Así que pronto espero tener listos los capitulos para subirlos.

Lamentablemente la aparicion de Harry aun esta en duda, ya que si lo hago, seria para ridiculizarlo, y prefiero no girar mas la historia.

Saludo a cada una de las que me dejo **Review** que me encantaron y muchos de ellos me incentivaron a seguir.

BESOOS ABRAZOS PA TOS!

MUAAAAACKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW!! 

Chktita d Weasley/Zabini? Jajaja

Ahora respondo Reviews:

**Lipi Weasley:** Dedicado a ti

**klaudia de Malfoy:** SI lees esto, espera el prox cap.

Para aclaraciones.. El personaje de Josefina, es mi representación... ahora, creo q ha habido aceptación, y eso me alegra..=)


	6. Letras a un Sueño

The Greatest Story Ever Told Capítulo 6 FINAL  –Letras a un sueño-. 

Ya cansado de esperar, Blaise se puso de pié y busco entre la gente a su pareja, hasta que con la mirada la encontró...++BAILANDO AUN CON ESE %#&&&&&&&&++ Pensaba, mientras caminaba

Los vio hablando... y llego a ellos, según Zabini, cuando George esperaba alguna respuesta de Josefina

-Interrumpo?-dijo tratando de ser cortés

-Claro que lo haces Zabini-Dijo George

-Lo siento, tu tiempo acabo Weasley

-Porque no dejas que ella decida?

-Ella vino conmigo no se si recuerdas, claro como no tuviste las agallas-Dijo desafiante..[N/A suspiros!]

George se puso enfrente de el de la misma forma

-Vamos caballeros, cuantos años se supone que tienen?!- Dijo josefina algo divertida, pero en tono serio y decidido, mirándolos- y bien?

-Ok- Dijeron ambos, separándose, pero sin dejar el contacto visual

-Niños!!-Dijo ahora si sin disimular la diversión- George, Blaise tiene razon..yo soy su pareja..después tendremos tiempo de seguir la.....conversación-Dijo sonriendo alegre.

-Pe, pero jose...me vas a dejar por _este_......

-Este que Weasley? Cuidado..

-Cuidado que haber?!

-BAAAASTA!..George, hablamos _DESPUÉS_- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándose del brazo de Zabini, quien le lanzo una mirada de satisfacción ganadora a George.

-Adios Weasley...

-No lo provoques- le dijo Josefina a su acompañante mientras se alejaban, dejando al pobre, pero guapísimo pelirrojo en medio de la pista, sin respuesta alguna. [N/A POBRECITO!]

-y que tanto hacias con el weasley?

-No lo llames asi, es mi a....amigo

-Ah, bueno...... Antes que llegara ese.......tu..amigo- respirando fuerte

-Quep?- Dijo sirviéndose...un jugo muggle [N/A:nada d alcohol!]- Quieres un poco?

-Ehm.....si...si claro. Lo que queria decirte es que mira..

-Toma aqui tienes- Dijo josefina interrumpiéndolo una vez mas

-ok, si GRACIAS...pero como te decia

-No crees que hace calor aquí?!?- aaagain

-No ves que estoy tratando de hablar contigo y no quieres escucharme o que?- Dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-No, lo siento...ehm......lo hice sin querer..

-ok, perdon..no debi reaccionar asi.

-Perdonado!!-Dijo sonriendo, con la mirada perdida en la gente que bailaba

En eso se sentaron en una mesa que estaba cerca

-Jose-dijo Blaise girándole la cabeza hacia el

-ah!?

No espero a decir nada y la besó. Ella no pudo reaccionar e inconscientemente por unos momentos correspondio al beso. Pero luego de unos segundos, volvió en si, y lo alejo de si

-blais.e..esto..lo siento, no puedo..

-Ok entiendo...pero tu no tienes novio ni nada..

-Pero ...

-Weasley?

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-Ok ........pues ve con el.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

_//En otra parte del salón//_

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando..-Decía Ginny para si misma, apoyada en el barandal de un balcón.

Estaba viviendo un sueño, que según pensaba ella podria acabar en cualquier minuto. Estaba muy confundida, realmente no podia concebir lo que estaba viviendo...y menos que todo resultara, y que el la amara a ella.

-Nada puede ser tan perfecto!- se cuestionaba

De pronto sintio unas manos que la abrazaban por la cintura tan calidamente

-Amor, no te sentí...-Dijo sonrojándose

-Que estabas pensando antes de que llegara?

-Nada......tonteras mias..

-Si te preocupan no son tonteras..pero bueno, si no quieres contarme..lo haras después- Dijo pasándole una copa a ella.-Por lo que venga...-Dijo haciendo un brindis

-por lo que tenga que pasar...-Algo distraida contesto

-Algo te tiene mal?-Dijo el acercándose a ella acariciándole el cabello

-Mal? Nooooo, no te preocupes- fingió una sonrisa

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?- Dijo con sus uunica forma de dcir las cosas

-...Si, si no es eso, lo que pas..—No alcanzo a terminar porque Draco la tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso digno de envidia..que la dejo sin palabras..y al parecer sin dudas.

-Nunca lo dudes..-susurró en el oido de ella

-ok.........- recuperándose

-Vengo enseguida, esperame

Mientras veia que Draco entraba al Gran Comedor, Ginny seguia confundida, pero ya mas tranquila..

-Vamos Ginny no seas idiota y disfruta, este momento es uno de los mejores de tu pobre existencia!- Dijo mientras apretaba los puños con rabia consigo misma.

-Ya volví- el chico encontro a Ginny envuelta en su confusión.-Que ocurre..?

-Es que Draco no quiero preocuparte...

-ok..pero que es?!?!

-Yo....no se cuanto tiempo..será esto tan perfecto.

-Porque? A que le tienes miedo?

-A nada..osea.........solo q yo no se cuanto tiempo sea yo suficiente para ti.....cuanto tiempo me vas a mirar asi.....o si esto es pasajero.. o ......no lose

-Pero Gin! Yo no te quiero por un tiempo, ni por hoy...yo te amo hoy, siempre..mañana..ayer. Quizas es q ....tengas dudas de lo que tu sientes por mi

-No,......no....

-Haber, tranquila, mi niña-dijo abrazandola- Shh...cierra los ojos- Dijo esto poniéndole las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos y recitando algunas palabras

Él saco sus manos de sus ojos y ella al abrirlos, se vió envuelta en una especie de neblina, mas bien...como si flotara....todo alrededor era como nubes.. imposible de describir, solamente hermoso... y comenzó a oír una melodía de fondo. Y sintió la mano de Draco que la invitaba a bailar aquella melodía.. y sin darse cuenta estaba como soñando...

-Esta canción, es solo para ti- Dijo él en su oido y se comenzó a escuchar una canción de fondo tocada por una orquesta
    
    _*/Thank you for this moment_
    
    _I gotta say how beautiful you are_
    
    _Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for_
    
    _Here you are/*_
    
    -Tanto tiempo sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir... y pensar que hoy te tengo al in frente a mi... y junto a mi. Siempre te tuve...es cierto, pero tan cerca y tan distante a la vez... y hoy junto a mi asi.. –hablaba él
    
    _*/If I could have one dance forever_
    
    _I would take you by the hand/*_
    
    En aquel momento, el chico de platinados cabellos abrazaba a la chica dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. Aquel abrazo transmitia una seguridad, y fortaleza que ella no habia sentido jamas, solo con el.
    
    _*/Tonight it's you and I together _
    
    _I'm so glad I'm your man/*_
    
    -En mi imaginación jamás lo concebí posible...el estar hoy asi contigo..solos los dos... Nunca pense verte de esta forma, y que tu me vieras asi...también. Cuando recibi tu carta, me di cuenta lo idiota que fui y pude seguir siendo.__
    
    _*/And if i lived a thousand years you know_
    
    _I'd never could explain_
    
    _The way I lost my heart to you that day/*_
    
    -Tu lo sabes, yo losé, el camino no ha sido facil. Yo no he sido facil de aguantar, de comprender. Tan tarde me di cuenta, que temi perderte. Desde aquel dia...me sonreíste sin querer nada a cambio...amigablemente, tan adorable... encantadora. Y te devolví la sonrisa de igual forma. Aquella tarde increíble, en solo un par de horas, me abri como con nadie jamas lo habia hecho, vi en ti una personita que me hizo renacer.
    
    _*/But if destiny decided I should look the other way/*_
    
    -muchas veces, pense… "esto no va a resultar"… tantos factores en nuestra contra. Yo te queria... pero te iba a hacer mucho daño si estabas a mi lado. Fuero tiempos difíciles. Pero tu, siempre ahí. Me aterró pensar, hacerte daño denuevo... y opté por alejarme de ti. Sin razon aparente... pense que era mejor asi.
    
    _*/Then the world would never know _
    
    _The greatest story ever told _
    
    _And did I tell you that I love you to night/*_
    
    -Cientos de preguntas abundaban en mi mente, constantemente, me cuestioné que pasaba, esto no me podia pasar a mi...un Malfoy... yo era y soy, el chico malo. Yo no tenia derecho a enamorarme...
    
    _*/I don't hear the music when I'm looking in you eyes_
    
    _But I feel the rhythm of your body close to mine _
    
    -pero tenerte aqui..me hace dudar, me hace dudar de mi existencia, de que existe la gravedad, me hace olvidar que tu eres una weasley, y mas aun……que yo soy un Malfoy.
    
    _*/It's the way we talk that's sends me_
    
    _It's the way we'll always be here/*_
    
    -Me nublas, me confundes, me perturbas….en cada pensamiento apareces tu. Si sintieras mi corazon en este minuto..te darias cuenta que me pones nervioso con solo tu presencia... tu aroma.. Me haces sentir vulnerable...Y cree, de un Malfoy...es casi la muerte
    
    _*/Your kiss your pretty smile you know I die for_
    
    _Oh baby you're all I need _
    
    -Me vuelves loco a tal grado que no existe cosa en la tierra que no haria... por ti, ahora..y pareciera que siempre fue asi... Para bien o para mal TU cambiado mi vida... y jamas volverá a ser igual. No se si es bueno sentirme asi pero quiero que sigas cambiándola. Quiero que estes presente siempre, conmigo para seguir sientiendome asi.....como ahora....quiero seguir sintiéndome... vivo.
    
    _And if i lived a thousand years you know_
    
    _I'd never could explain _
    
    _The way I lost my heart to you that day_
    
    -Sé que no soy hábil con las palabras... pero aun asi, estas aquí... no me explico que tipo de bondad hay en ti, que soporta incluso mi mal expresar. Estoy perdiendo la cabeza...
    
    _But if destiny decided I should look the other way_
    
    _Then the world would never know _
    
    _The greatest story ever told _
    
    _And did I tell you that I love you just how much I really need you_
    
    _Did I tell you that I love you tonight_

-Solo que tu me dejaras de querer haría que yo me alejara de ti....y no te dijera que te amo, mas de lo que soñe...

--------------------------------------

**-----------------------FIN! -------------**

_Dp de mucho....he terminado.._

_No se si rellena expectativas..pero creo q keo bem,,,_

_Saludos _

_Besos,_

_Nos vemos en **~I Miss You~** q es un Ron Hrmione_

_Chkta (kap de weasley)_


End file.
